


a small spark of hope in a dead end season

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Doomed Timelines, Flash Fic, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave meets a familiar face in the afterlife.





	a small spark of hope in a dead end season

When you met this John you knew he probably wasn’t from the same timeline.

You were probably not meant to meet or speak.

What difference does it make if this isn’t **your** John?

He’s John nevertheless...

When you first met, you poured out all of your feelings.

John tilted his head, confused at your words.

Still... John extended his hand.

He thought if he was dead and fucked. Why not?

From that point on, you continued traveling through the world's made only of memories together, passing other souls along the way.

You came across another Dave, he seemed completely dazed by the two of you holding hands.

He seemed older than the others, god tier too.

Never seen a god teir version of yourself before.

You lift up your hand to greet him. John pulled you into a hug as he waved at the other version of you.

He turned his head away from you, walking along like he had no interest in the two of you.

You turn to John, he shrugged.

John dragged you by the hand in the other direction.

You look back at yourself for only a split second.

Only thing you could make out was the back of his head.

It doesn’t matter who that Dave is…

You both know that you’re the lucky one.


End file.
